Typically, prior art charge coupled devices, such as that disclosed in EPO Patent EP0866502, discloses a sub-array of pixels respectively coupled to 4 intermediate registers. The four intermediate registers are respectively coupled to four horizontal register segments each of which is coupled to an output node structure.
Although the presently known charge-coupled devices are satisfactory, improvements are always desirable. A variety of multiple output designs permit design choices during manufacturing which is always desirable due to flexibility in layout, cost efficiencies and spatial considerations.
Consequently, a need exists for an image sensor with four readouts that permits alternative design choices.